Swan Wings
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Marik likes Mana. Mana doesn't know this. Then she goes into how she'd want to be asked out, and Marik decides to take her advice to heart... even if it means going against her Big Brother Bakura!


MBP: Well... this has been in my head for a few days...

Rini: So put it up!

Kio: Onee-chan, that's what she's doing...

MBP: Okay, so before it gets complicated, here's a nice little key for the little typing... thingies that come up!

Bold Italics: Marik's journal

Bold: Mana's journal

Italics: Normal thoughts

Rini: It got complicated.

MBP: Grr... Well, I'll ignore you for now Rini... I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!

Rini: Oh, and don't forget, every time someone is asked to update their one-shot, baby animals die! Think of the fluffy baby animals!

MBP: RINI!

Kio: MBP doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_**Swan Wings**_

_**I have the biggest crush on my best friend's younger sister. It's uncool, unmanly, and not what best friends do. We do not date each other's younger sisters. Not like I have a younger sister for Bakura to date, but still! It's in the Guy Handbook. Yes, I do follow the ridiculous handbook. **_

_**And it specifically says you do not date your best friend's younger sister for any reason. Shame really, because Mana's smoking hot.**_

_**You know what, Bakura will understand. I think. I understood, and even helped when he went after Kisara, which was against Guy Handbook rules as well. **_

_**So, clarifying.**_

_**Rule One: Do not date your best friend's younger sister.**_

_**Rule Two: Never chase after a girl that is clearly interested in the rich punk that absolutely hates everyone. It only leads to trouble.**_

_**And Rule Three: You are under no circumstances allowed to go against the Guy Handbook. At all. **_

_**Which, as I said, is a shame, because Mana is amazingly hot, and has a good personality to boot.**_

() () () () () ()

**I think I'm like most girls. I just want a guy to like me for me, all 112 pounds of overly hyper, happy-go-lucky Mana. I want a guy to hold me close and not be scared of my brother.**

**I want a guy to say I'm pretty or beautiful, not hot, because hot can get old.**

**I want a guy that's willing to hold my hand, and let me go when I want to run off and explore alone.**

**I want a guy like... well, I would say like Atemu, but he went back to Egypt with my Uncle Mahado, and I don't want a guy that's going to leave and then not write even after four months.**

**Especially when he's writing to other people, like his brother Yugi, or Tea, or Duke, or Seto, or even my own freaking brother! **

**...Okay, rant over.**

**Well it doesn't matter, because I'm not letting it get me down, and I will enjoy my third year of high school, and I'm going to find something to laugh with and make me happy everyday!**

**And hopefully romance will come my way at the same time!**

() () () () () ()

"Mana, hurry up!" Bakura pounded on the bathroom door, yelling at his sister. "I swear, you females all..."

"You can stop being a sexist pig!" Mana barged out of the bathroom, pushing Bakura on her way out. "Is breakfast ready?"

"On the table slowpoke!" Bakura ran a comb through his messy hair once, and it didn't help much. "Hurry up, or we'll end up late!"

"Like you care about being late, with how much school you skip with Marik!" Mana retorted, pulling on a jacket over her uniform. "I'm ready!" She held a piece of toast in one hand, and an apple in the other.

"Got your lunch squirt?" Bakura asked.

"Aah!" Mana ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag off the counter. "Yes!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and followed his sister out the door. "Hey Marik, hurry up," he called to the boy heading up the driveway.

Mana grabbed Marik and began to pull him away, using him as a shield against Bakura. "He's grouchy!" Mana giggled. "He's been that way since Seto threatened to kill him if he ever so much as thought of Kisara again!"

"Mana... drop it." Bakura's voice was frightening and Mana obeyed her brother, but continued to hold onto Marik, not noticing Marik's light blush.

"Bakura, you're working tonight, aren't you?" Marik changed the topic easily, looking at Mana, sensing his chance.

"Yeah. What's it mean to you?" Bakura glared at the two.

"Nothing!" The two chorused together.

"Marik... Mana... are you two dating?" Bakura's glare grew darker.

"No!" The two were chorusing a lot this morning.

"Fine..." Bakura left and Mana gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to find out about that last Chemistry grade!" Mana stressed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't," Marik replied.

"You can come over and help me study tonight, right?" Mana asked. "It might be my only chance to pass that stupid mole conversion theory stuff!" "Who knows, maybe I should tell Bakura..." Marik teased. Mana's eyes widened, and she gripped onto his arm.

"You wouldn't! He'd kill me!" Mana stared at him plaintively until Marik laughed.

"I wouldn't tell on you, kid," Marik smirked as Mana grew annoyed.

"You're only a few months older than me! Don't call me a kid!" Marik was spared from answering as the bell rang to get to class.

"See you later kid," Marik couldn't resist one last taunt as the school day formally began.

() () () () () ()

"So if you want to convert 3 moles of oxygen hydroxide, you just... Mana, are you listening to me?" Marik waved a hand in front of the girl's face.

"Huh? What? How many moles, what are we converting, and how many whatchamacallits are in it?" Mana looked completely and utterly confused.

Marik sighed. He wasn't what most people called a good student, but he could learn if he wanted to. And this was one of the things he had learned. "Three moles of oxygen hydroxide. How many grams of oxygen are there in one mole?"

"Uh..." Mana searched for a periodic table frantically. "Around fifteen or sixteen I think?"

"Okay... then how many of hydrogen?" Marik asked, putting the answer for oxygen down.

"Wait, I thought it was hydroxide?"

"It's called hydroxide when it's in a mixture like this," Marik said patiently as she scooted closer to him. "But it's also the same thing as hydrogen."

"So why don't they just call it hydrogen?" Mana frowned.

"Because they felt like making it difficult for you kid," Marik teased, pulling on her hair. "Did they do it right?"

"Ha-ha Marik, very funny." Mana pouted and then slammed the book shut. "I'm done with Chemistry! I won't need it in the future!"

Marik smirked at the girl, but willingly let her change the subject. While Chemistry with Mana was interesting, it wasn't interesting enough that he'd stick with it.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Mana asked suddenly, just as Marik took a sip of soda.

"W-what?" Marik replied, needing a clarification.

"Do you have a girlfriend? You'd be surprised how many girls in my class ask me that about you and Bakura on a daily basis," Mana repeated. "So, do you? Because I'm really getting tired of having no answer for them."

"I don't..." Marik admitted slowly, watching the girl closely.

"Really? Why not?" Mana got nosy quickly, poking the boy.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, kid?" Marik returned, feeling bad the moment her face fell.

"I haven't met the right guy..." Mana mumbled. Marik felt really bad now, and decided to let her indulge in her fantasies.

"So... what does the right guy consist of?" Marik asked, hiding his own personal interest in the question.

"Well..." Mana's good mood was back. "He has to like me for myself! You know, not want me to change to make him happy! I want a guy that likes me for everything about me! Even my faults!"

Marik already did that. He was onto a good start.

"And," Mana continued. "I want a guy that won't call me hot! I want someone who'll look at me and say that I'm beautiful, even at my worst! Hot gets old, but hearing someone say that you're beautiful is great!"

Marik made a note never to even think the words 'hot' and 'Mana' in a sentence again.

Mana grinned at the boy next to her. "And then... I just want a guy that knows when I need to be alone, to just be me. Someone who won't need to be around me all the time, and will give me time for myself."

Marik decided he was going to be in love with the girl right then and there. It wasn't a crush when you felt like you'd do anything to make someone happy, even if you would be hurting in the process.

He also decided that the Guy Handbook was a piece of crap, and he'd make his own damn handbook.

"So, how would this guy ask you out?" Marik asked the girl, eating a cookie at the same time.

"Oh!" Mana giggled happily. "Well, I'd want to be comfortable with him, so he'd have to know me really well, and that means we'd be either at my house, or my favorite cafe!"

At the house: check.

"And then he'd have to make small talk for a while before saying anything," Mana grinned, getting lost in her daydream.

Did Chemistry tutoring count as small talk? Well anyways, small talk: check.

"And then he'd have to get close to me, and do something sweet, like hold my hand," Mana smiled happily, giggling quietly.

Marik waited a moment for her to continue.

"And then... well then, he'd have to tell me he liked me!" Mana finished after thinking. "And ask me out of course!"

"Even if Bakura could show up at any moment and beat him into a bloody pulp?" Marik asked.

"Yeah! Because if they won't fight Bakura for me, how could I think that I was important to them?" Mana's grin was so innocent and bright, it could have lit up the room by itself. "I know it's kinda silly, but hey! It's me!"

"Yeah... it is..." Marik looked at his hands, and then went with it. He reached out and took Mana's hand in his own. "Mana..."

"Yes?" Mana sent the smile his way and Marik swallowed nervously.

"I, uh... need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Mana looked concerned as Marik tried to find the words. "Do you have a fever?" Mana put one of her hands on Marik's forehead, and placed her head on the back of the same hand, getting even closer to Marik, which didn't help his nerves.

"You don't feel warm..." Mana said, looking confused.

"I..." Marik took a deep breath and looked Mana straight in the eyes. "I like you. A lot."

Mana stared at her brother's best friend, who had just hit her with the largest ton of bricks possible. "What?"

"I like you a lot," Marik repeated. "And I'd like to go out with you."

Mana stared for a moment longer. "Are you serious?"

Marik nodded, words gone. If she rejected him, she rejected him. The only thing he was worried about was that she'd tell Bakura, and then his friendship with Mana would be even more strained. If Bakura found out, and she rejected him, then Bakura would never give them a moment alone. Ever. Not in a million years.

"You're not just saying it?" Mana asked, looking at Marik nervously. The normally cocky, teasing boy she'd known practically all her life was gone, and that made her nervous.

"Never been more serious," Marik choked out.

Mana giggled at him, causing the boy to look up indignantly.

"It's not funny," Marik scowled, getting back to a semi-normal state.

"I know! It's just... I was thinking... just this morning... what it would be like if you liked me!" Mana giggled again as it was once again Marik's turn to stare.

"You... did?"

"Yeah! And..." Mana blushed and looked down. "It wasn't a bad thought..." She finished off quietly, but Marik still heard her.

"Really?" He smirked at the girl. "Bet you imagined what a great kisser I'd be."

"You wish! More like how I'd blow you away with my skills!" Mana returned, still bright red, but glaring.

"Let's test it then," Marik whispered, moving closer to the girl, bridging the distance between their lips.

The moment Marik's lips touched hers, he pulled her closer so that she was sitting in his lap. He kept the kiss gentle, but at the same time, exerted a sense of possessiveness as he held Mana closer to him. Mana eagerly returned the kiss with the same energy, even though she was a bit more tentative.

They separated, needing air, both of them smiling at the other. "So..." Marik started, before Mana cut him off with another kiss.

They remained on the couch, Mana on top of him, for minutes, until Marik's cell phone rang.

"Oh crap, it's your brother," Marik swore enthusiastically. "What do I tell him?"

Mana giggled. "Whatever you want!" Marik scowled as he picked up the phone.

"What do you need Bakura?" Marik snapped as his greeting.

"A ride home. Aunt Isis decided to stay at work late again." Bakura did not sound pleased.

"A ride... Well, I'm busy, so I can't give you a ride," Marik replied, with a devilish grin towards Mana.

"Busy? Doing what?"

"I was making out with my girlfriend until you called," Marik sent a wink to Mana, who was barely holding back giggles.

"Girlfriend? Who the hell is dating you? When did you get a girlfriend anyways?"

"Well, got her today," Marik answered. "Anyhow, got to get back to kissing your sister now. Bye!" Marik hung up on the surprised curses and smirked. "I figure we've got a few minutes before he shows up."

"More if we lock the door," Mana grinned back. "He forgot his key."

Marik laughed. "I forgot how devious you were. We taught you well."

Mana pulled on his shirt and dragged him to her, laughing as the ended up on the floor, Marik on top of her. "Well, I guess I'll just have to remind you. Now, where were we?"

Mana kissed Marik once again, moaning in pleasure as he responded eagerly, sending all the emotion he'd felt for her over the years in that one kiss. Marik pulled away when he heard pounding at the door.

"Marik, get out here so I can pound your ass into the ground!" Bakura sounded pissed as he discovered the door locked. "And then I'll castrate you and send you to live with the fishes, do you hear me?"

"Would he really do that?" Marik whispered to his giggling girlfriend.

"I'm surprised he hasn't threatened to send me to a convent. Or called Aunt Isis, or Uncle Mahado," Mana giggled harder. "But no, I don't think he would do that to you. Maybe just the castrating part."

"Mana, that does not make me feel better," Marik replied.

"Do you not want to date me still then?" Mana asked, eyes wide in her face.

"By all that's holy, Bakura's wrath would not stop me from wanting to date you," Marik hissed back, standing up to wave at the angry form by the window. "Though it makes me concerned for my well-being."

"I'm sure being castrated won't affect your kissing," Mana teased, hugging the boy, making sure to wave to her brother who was glaring. "Just other things."

Marik stared at the girl as she grinned happily. "What does that..."

Mana giggled and looked at the boy, pulling him down into another kiss as Bakura swore at the pair. "I'm pretty sure that you can get out through my bedroom window," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Does your bedroom door lock?" Marik asked in the same quiet tone.

"Of course!" Mana shut the curtains, grinning devilishly at her angry brother as Marik watched her admirably. He didn't know what he was thinking when he called her hot; she was beautiful all the way.

Marik snuck out her window after another kissing session, and escaped to his house, chuckling as he remembered Bakura's face. A ringing caught his attention, and he looked down to see a text from Mana.

**'did you get away ok?'** Marik grinned at the text and sent one back, telling her he was safe at home, and all the doors were locked, with traps meant to capture angry older brothers. He could already see how she'd laugh at the comment.

Marik had the feeling that he was really going to fall in love with the girl, and not just have to joke about it. And strangely... he was okay with it.

() () () () () ()

_**I never thought that Mana would actually agree to date me. Hell, I thought she'd turn me down with the whole, 'You're like my brother' line, or think I was joking. **_

_**But Bakura's reaction when he saw us was worth it. Totally worth it.**_

_**Yes, I said screw it to the Guy Handbook. And when Bakura decided to sneak into my house that night, and try to kill me, I told him that. Then he merely said if I forced his sister into anything inappropriate or hurt her, he really would castrate me and then dump me in the ocean, tied to a rock and covered in chains.**_

_**But Mana is worth it. Completely worth it. Did I mention she threatened Bakura with a fate worse than death if he hurt me? It's always nice to see that I've rubbed off on someone. **_

_**And I really think... that I could love her... that it's not just a crush... and that I could want to be with her forever...**_

() () () () () ()

**I... love... him! I thought I loved Atemu, but I was so wrong! How could I not realize how great Marik is? He's always been there, and he makes me laugh, and he is willing to go against Bakura for me! Sure, he made fun of me all the time, and called me a kid but... I guess Tea was right... the greatest loves grow from friendship.**

**I thought that was just another friendship speech, but I guess not.**

**You know... I think... maybe I've always loved him... And not in the normal high-school 'I love him' way, but... I think I really love him. I want to be with Marik.**

**Strange to be able to admit it now... but I want to scream it from the rooftops! I LOVE MARIK! **

**There. And I hope you're reading this Bakura, because it will totally get into your head faster this way. And you can tell Uncle Mahado too, because I've already texted him with the news, and he's... well, he's okay with it! **

**And nothing you say or do will make me break up with Marik. So there. You can just give up, because I'm just as stubborn as you.**

**Oh, and Bakura... stop reading my diary!**

* * *

MBP: Okay... that got a bit... random...

Rini: You're telling me... what was in your head?MBP: I... honestly don't know.

Kio: You always have had a thing for Staffshipping.

MBP: I know... since I saw TrainTicket's video on YouTube... SHE GOT ME HOOKED!

Kio: Well... everyone please review...

Rini: You see the nice button there... press it!

MBP: I hope you enjoyed it! Please enjoy!


End file.
